1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a resistive memory device, a resistive memory system, and a method of operating a resistive memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developing non-volatile memory devices with improved speed, capacity, stability, integration, and power consumption remains a focus of system designers. These types of memories do not have to be refreshed and therefore are the memories of choice in many applications. Examples of non-volatile memories include dynamic random access memory (DRAMs), flash memories, static RAMs (SRAMs), phase change RAMs (PRAMs), nano floating gate memory (NFGMs), polymer RAMs (PoRAMs), magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), ferroelectric RAMs (FeRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs), to name a few.